


Залог сотрудничества

by ola_pianola



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cooking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Talking, Юмор, занавесочная история, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Итачи учит Хидана вежливости, шантажируя едой.[Itachi teaches Hidan politeness by blackmailing him with food.]
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Залог сотрудничества

Глухая деревня у границы встретила Итачи и Кисаме шуршанием пыльного ветра и тишиной. Окна в домах, стоящих на главной дороге, были закрыты ставнями, и только подозрительные взгляды прячущихся за ними людей покалывали спину и плечи. Итачи надвинул соломенную шляпу ниже и, не сбавляя шага, шёл вперёд плечом к плечу с Кисаме, понимая неприветливость здешних жителей: это место идеально подходило для головорезов, желающих ненадолго залечь на дно.

В конце улицы призывным светом горели окна ветхого трёхэтажного строения, и они направились туда. Табличка «Комнаты» над входом едва читалась и покосилась от времени, но всё равно сулила кратковременный отдых. Толкнув дверь, Кисаме вошёл первым, и Итачи, в последний раз окинув улицу взглядом, последовал за ним.

— Добро пожаловать! — с излишней теплотой поприветствовала их пожилая женщина, вежливо кланяясь. Совсем не смутившись молчанию в ответ, она продолжила: — Желаете одну комнату на двоих или раздельные?

— Одной хватит, — ровно отозвался Итачи и посмотрел на Кисаме, безмолвно уточняя, не против ли он. Тот не подал никаких признаков недовольства: они оба понимали, что не в их положении думать об удобстве, особенно когда Какузу выделял на личные нужды довольно скромные суммы.

— Хорошо! — Довольно резво упорхнув за высокий стол, служивший приёмной стойкой, как в каких-нибудь дорогих отелях, хозяйка вернулась с ключом. — А то ваши товарищи попросили раздельные.

— Товарищи? — Кисаме пренебрежительно скривился, скаля острые зубы.

— Да, — совсем не испугавшись, бойко кивнула хозяйка, — у тех молодых людей были такие же необычные плащи, как у вас.

Итачи и Кисаме переглянулись, молча гадая, на кого же им довелось напороться в такой глуши, пока хозяйка продолжала щебетать:

— Комната на третьем этаже направо, общая кухня на первом этаже дальше по коридору, кое-какие продукты есть в погребе, можете брать без спроса, а можете попросить меня приготовить что-нибудь, за дополнительную плату, разумеется, — она снова поклонилась, — приятного отдыха!

Кивнув ей, Итачи и Кисаме поднялись на третий этаж и как можно тише прошли по коридору, чтобы не потревожить других жильцов и не встретиться раньше времени со своими «товарищами». Лишь когда они закрыли дверь номера, Самехада ожила, перебрав острыми шипами под бинтами, и Кисаме, усмехнувшись, почти беззвучно произнёс два имени.

***

Встретиться им, к сожалению, довелось этим же вечером. Итачи спустился на кухню, чтобы приготовить поздний ужин, нашёл в небольшом погребе немного рыбы и выложил её на разогретую сковороду, чтобы поджарить — и уже спустя несколько минут услышал голос другого жильца, привлечённого запахом еды.

— Ну охереть, а ты какого хвостатого хрена здесь делаешь?

Флегматично переворачивая куски рыбы, Итачи подумал, что даже шумный Дейдара раздражает его меньше, чем Хидан.

— Алё, я тебя спрашиваю, принцесса, язык проглотил? Ты-какого-хрена-здесь-делаешь-это-наше-место-проваливай.

Он резко хлопнул Итачи по плечу, вынуждая посмотреть в его сторону. Заметно ухудшившееся зрение сейчас было на руку: видеть Хидана Итачи не особенно хотел.

— Мы с Кисаме остановились здесь переждать ночь. Наши пути просто случайно пересеклись. Отойди, или вместо здорового сна будешь двести часов вариться в Цукуёми.

— Пиздец, — коротко подвёл итог Хидан, развернувшись на пятках, но отошёл, плюхаясь на деревянный стул у стола. — Обалденный расклад. Надеялся хоть от Какузу отдохнуть, а тут вы, ублюдки, ещё нарисовались.

— Я тоже не рад нашей встрече. — Итачи слишком громко ударил ребром лопатки по сковороде, сбрасывая излишки масла, и помешал рис в кипящей воде.

— Слышь, пасть закрой, — фыркнул Хидан, — повеситься хочется от твоего нытья.

Не пререкаясь, Итачи решил закончить на этом разговор: молчать с Хиданом было всё равно приятнее, чем перебрасываться бессмысленными упрёками.

Рыба постепенно покрылась аппетитной корочкой, а в баночках, составленных в углу, обнаружились ароматные травы, запах которых мгновенно разлился по кухне. Аккуратно присыпав рыбу, Итачи услышал, как Хидан за его спиной шумно потянул носом и сглотнул, даже не собираясь уходить.

— Где готовить научился, у мамки в деревне? — Он громко засмеялся, но быстро умолк, когда понял, что Итачи игнорирует его, помешивая рис. — Ты же поделишься?

— Нет.

— Гнида. — Хидан сплюнул прямо на пол. Итачи передёрнуло.

Лестница заскрипела под шагами, и на кухне появился Кисаме.

— Хидан, — вместо приветствия протянул он, дружелюбно оскалившись, и, получив в ответ только хмурое бурчание, подошёл к Итачи. — Вкусно пахнет, Итачи-сан.

— Я приготовил и на тебя, Кисаме. — Перемешав рис, в котором уже успела испариться вода, Итачи достал тарелку и положил туда порцию, заметно большую, чем осталась ему самому. — Приятного аппетита.

— Как любезно с вашей стороны, — взяв свой ужин, жутковато улыбнулся Кисаме. — Спасибо.

— Не за что. — Итачи отвернулся и сгрёб остатки еды в другую тарелку. — Я уберусь здесь и поднимусь. Начинай без меня.

Кисаме пошёл наверх, а Итачи сложил посуду в раковину, как вдруг Хидан снова подал голос:

— Будто на встрече двух важных шишек побывал, аж блевать охота. — Он недовольно хмыкнул. Итачи молча отмывал от кастрюли прилипшие рисовые зёрна. Хмыкнув ещё раз, но уже от того, что его снова проигнорировали, Хидан продолжил: — И всегда вы так общаетесь?

— Да.

— Нахера?

— Вежливость — залог успешного сотрудничества. — Отставив чистую кастрюлю в сторону, Итачи взял сковороду.

— Да кому оно нужно… — пробормотал Хидан.

— Тебе. — Обернувшись, Итачи прожёг его тяжёлым взглядом. — Если не хочешь ужинать сегодня своим желудочным соком или дрянью, которую приготовишь сам.

— Да ты гонишь. — Хидан недоверчиво посмотрел исподлобья и переложил ногу на ногу. — Наебать меня вздумал, Учиха? Неужто сделаешь мне ужин?

— Ну как хочешь, — пожал плечами Итачи и отвернулся, собираясь сунуть сковороду под воду.

— Так, стой, ты, а ну, э… — Хидан даже подскочил на месте и сел обратно, когда Итачи вновь посмотрел на него. — Ладно, чё ты там про сотрудничество и вежливость втирал? От меня что надо?

— Скажи «Итачи, сделай мне, пожалуйста, ужин».

Хидан картинно закатил глаза.

— Итачи, сделай мне ужин.

— Ты пропустил слово.

— Это слово — какое-то тупое гендзюцу для твоих учиховских мозгов? Без него непонятно? — взвился Хидан.

— Это и есть «вежливость». Без него сотрудничества не будет.

— Заебал нудеть, — отмахнулся Хидан и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом. — Итачи, сделай мне ужин, пожалуйста, — последнее он протянул нарочито издевательски. — Доволен?

— Да, сойдёт. — Итачи отвернулся к плите и поставил сковороду на огонь. — Могу предложить яичницу. Сколько тебе яиц?

— Три? — спустя пару секунд спросил Хидан, растерявший от неожиданности всю гордыню.

Итачи разбил на шипящее масло три яйца, посыпал их травами и солью и накрыл крышкой. Всё время, пока они готовились, Хидан не издал ни звука, и Итачи только спиной чувствовал, что он не сводит с него недоумевающего взгляда. Наконец, когда яркие желтки покрылись белой полупрозрачной плёнкой, Итачи достал тарелку, выложил на неё ужин и, захватив соевый соус, поставил всё перед Хиданом.

— Приятного аппетита.

Глаза Хидана расширились от удивления ещё больше, а руки машинально потянулись к тарелке, но Итачи отодвинул её к себе.

— Что нужно сказать?

— Проваливай нахер и дай поесть спокойно? — огрызнулся Хидан, но осёкся под пронизывающим взглядом шарингана. — Да не знаю я, что пристал. — Он откинулся на спинку стула, почти обиженно смотря на еду.

— Если кто-то что-то для тебя делает, нужно поблагодарить его, просто сказав «спасибо». Это несложно. Иначе можешь не надеяться на сотрудничество в следующий раз.

— А не дохуя ли ты хочешь? — прошипел Хидан, но Итачи не поменялся в лице и уж тем более не выпустил тарелку из рук. — Ты сам предложил, какого чёрта я ещё и благодарить тебя должен?

— Эта еда нужна тебе, а не мне. — Итачи встал, поднимая яичницу со стола. — Не скажешь — отнесу Кисаме.

— Ладно, окей. — Хидан сел прямо. — Спасибо за ужин, теперь можно я поем без твоих нравоучений?

Итачи поставил перед ним тарелку и, подойдя к раковине, натёр сковороду мыльной тряпкой и ополоснул её.

— И нож с палочками подай, — окликнул его Хидан, и Итачи, взяв свой остывший ужин, обернулся, выжидающе глядя на него. — _Пожалуйста,_ — добавил тот через силу.

Протянув ему приборы, Итачи пошёл наверх, вполне удовлетворённый их общением, и где-то на втором этаже его догнало излишне громкое замечание:

— А готовишь ты круче, чем языком чешешь!

Закрыв дверь комнаты, Итачи сел на свою узкую койку и подхватил палочками кусок рыбы.

— Вы довольно долго, — негромко отметил Кисаме. — Разговаривали? — ухмыльнулся он. Итачи едва заметно приподнял уголки губ.

— Учил Хидана говорить «пожалуйста» и «спасибо».

Кисаме несколько долгих мгновений не сводил с него взгляда, а потом хрипло засмеялся.

— Было бы это ложью, вышла бы отличная шутка, но так как вы не врёте, шутка просто превосходная. — Всё ещё посмеиваясь, он отвернулся набок к стене, чтобы уснуть, а Итачи быстро доел свой ужин и выключил лампу, погрузив комнату во тьму.

***

Они проснулись с рассветом и, наспех позавтракав, встретились с хозяйкой комнат, чтобы договориться об оплате, когда с лестницы послышался шум, и в тесный холл спустились ещё двое.

— О, а вот и ваши товарищи, — ярко улыбнулась хозяйка, и Итачи с Кисаме тяжело вздохнули. Хидан и Какузу так горячо препирались, что последний даже не сразу заметил знакомых.

— Я не буду платить за отдельную комнату из своей зарплаты, если раздельные комнаты попросил ты! — громко возмущался Хидан, тыкая Какузу пальцем в грудь. Тот угрожающе хмурил брови, сверкая глазами.

— А я не буду платить за комнату, в которой жил ты один. Повзрослей уже.

— Да пошёл ты!

Хидан резко развернулся и наконец заметил Итачи и Кисаме. Какузу тоже отвёл взгляд и кивнул им в знак приветствия.

— Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, — заметил он и достал деньги. Хидан снова отвлёкся на него, затем посмотрел на Итачи, и лицо его посветлело от озарения, будто он вспомнил что-то важное.

— Ладно, Какузу, — поменяв тон, он откашлялся и продолжил спокойнее: — Заплати за мой номер, пожалуйста, потому что я растранжирил все деньги и у меня их тупо нет, заранее спасибо, ага.

Какузу несколько мгновений смотрел в его честное лицо, а потом повернулся к Кисаме и Итачи.

— Кто его этому научил?

— Ну, я. — Итачи едва заметно склонил голову набок, и Какузу просверлил его нечитаемым взглядом, а после начал рыться в кармане плаща.

— Это стоит того, чтобы я заплатил за твой номер.

— Мы взяли общий в целях экономии. — Итачи наклонил голову в сторону Кисаме.

— Ладно, _ваш_ номер, — спустя паузу согласился Какузу и положил на стойку перед хозяйкой пачку денег. — А это за мой. — Он доложил ещё и двинулся к выходу. Итачи и Кисаме последовали за ним.

— Так, погоди, а за мой?! — воскликнул Хидан и порывался уже ринуться вперёд, но взгляд Какузу через плечо заставил его замереть.

— Хидан, ты идиот? — спросил он, и в его голосе Итачи отчётливо услышал усталость, густо перемешанную с угрозой. — Ты действительно думал, что пара вежливых слов меня разжалобят? Потратил деньги — плати натурой. — Он кивнул хозяйке. — Делайте с ним всё что угодно, пока не отработает.

Возмущённое пыхтение прервалось, как только они захлопнули хлипкую дверь, оставляя Хидана наедине с хозяйкой комнат.

— Это было жестоко, Какузу, — тихо заметил Итачи, когда они шли по пыльной дороге между неприветливыми домами.

— Вообще-то я планировал убить старую каргу, задрав её на нитях так же высоко, как она задирает цены на свои комнаты, — бесстрастно ответил Какузу. — А Хидана давно пора было проучить.

Не став спорить, Итачи и Кисаме молча повернули на запад, когда вышли из города, а Какузу пошёл на восток.


End file.
